The present invention relates to improvements in slitting and scoring machines for strip or sheet products delivered from a storage role or large stack of sheets. The invention has particular reference to the corrugated board industry and is used to score and slit such boards into shapes for conversion into shipping containers.
Prior scoring and slitting machines, using only one set of cutters and scoring rollers required a complete shut-down when changing patterns. This caused considerable waste of paper board, lost time, and a reduction in the production schedule. The present invention provides an immediate changeover from one pattern to another without stopping the movement of the paper from its storage roll. The invention also provides a control system which may be operated at a distance from the machine and does not require an operator's presence at or under the cutter rollers when they are being adjusted and secured in a new position.